fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mera
Shy and reserved most of the time, Mera takes little delight in violence and bloodshed. The bat being born to an extremely religious mother and an abusive father learned that cruelty seldom solved any problems in life, but that pacifism only lead to being walked over. Story A Troubled, Abusive Past Mera ran away from home at a young age, trying to escape her deranged parents to live a life free of their shackles. Mera became a bandit, her skills augmented by her ability in flight and allowing her to easily get away when things got hairy. Because of this, she became notorious in the Amazon and was even hunted down on multiple occasions. The Thieves' Guild When Mera was in her early teens, she was made known to the leader of the Thieves' Guild, a female maned wolf who sympathized with the bat's struggle. This canine took in Mera and taught her everything she knew, serving as a wise and caring foster mother Mera always longed for. Naturally, Mera grew stronger, smarter, and even more feared across the Brazilian forests. One day, however, her mentor/foster mother succumbed to a grave illness. Mera would then find that the maned wolf had given up her reigns not to her, but to Raksha, her son, or so he claimed. Mera, being reserved and unable to confront him, did not pry and see if her mentor really did want to put the Guild in his hands. And so, she obeyed his orders for many years, the two not being on best terms, but Mera having respect for him simply because he was her mentor's son. The New Queen Later down the road, Raksha would come to Mera, revealing to her that one of his pupils had been led astray by a Windtalon panther named Purna. He schemed a way to get him back, and with Mera's help, the young fox, Shane, was forcibly taken in and imprisoned. Later still, Raksha would approach Mera again, asking for her assistance. The situation had gotten worse. Raksha put Shane up in the market to sell him off, but Purna ruined the entire endeavor. He sought vengeance, but Mera, being adverse to violence, only agreed to watch over the impending confrontation and protect Raksha if he needed to be. Raksha, to her surprise, also handed down the reigns to the bat, admitting to her that he lied and took over the Guild himself, but finding out he was not in the position to be a leader. Sure enough, in the clash between Raksha, Purna, and Shane, Mera found that Purna had tricked Raksha and devoured him whole. While she was doing so, Mera took the opportunity to fly off with Shane and swallow him whole as well. Mera would soon land in front of the panther as she attempted to leave. After a slightly heated negotiation, the two ladies soon released their prey, Mera releasing Shane first as a sign of trust. With that, Mera gave Purna additional time to pay off the damages of the fiasco at the market and took away an unconscious, furless Raksha. It took Raksha months to fully recover, his coat in particular. Having such a close encounter with his demise, Raksha one day left the Guild altogether, Mera not bothering locating him since he himself mentioned he no longer wanted to associate himself with his mother's legacy. Reconciliation with Purna Mera was surprised to see Purna again one day out while hunting, the panther having paid off her debt in due time. The Windtalon wanted to thank Mera for letting them off with another chance, and offered to share one of her latest concoctions with the bat boss. It was a potion that helped speed up digestion significantly. Unfortunately, the potion was still in early stages and Purna was still testing it. The two went through multiple phases, but Mera ducked out rather quickly after Purna tried to demonstrate the effectiveness of her potion, and instead nearly had her stomach pop. In a later date, the bat was conducting business with a pair of ruthless drug traffickers. Already despising them, she was glad to meet Purna once again, the panther claiming that she finalized her digestion aid potion. Mera helped her demonstrate by feeding her one of her goons, and the test was successful! Purna digested the young thief in mere minutes. The only downside was the huge amount of gas that developed in her stomach that she had to constantly burp out. Mera was impressed and instructed Purna to help her devour the two settlers. Mera went over to talk to them about their plans, but surprised them by whisking off her shirt and shrouding their vision with it. As Mera ate one of the settlers whole, Purna subdued the other as he went for his pistol. Disarming him, she gave Mera an opening to swallow him next, right after the other. With two whole people squirming in the bat's distended belly, the true test of Purna's potion would occur. Drinking up a whole bottle of the substance, Mera's belly quickly went to work with the potion's aid, breaking down the settlers and adding them to her body fat in a very appealing manner. Mera, quite happy with the outcome, offered to purchase Purna's entire stock, which greatly delighted the panther. Personality Thanks to her early brush with the harsh reality of the Amazon, Mera became rather hardened at a very young age. She took constant abuse from her father, which also caused the bat to develop a distaste for men in general, though she still respects most that are under her in the Guild. Due to her past, Mera also developed a quiet and reserved personality. As tough as she looks, being in such a position of power does cause her to be anxious, but she is good at not really showing it. She prefers to be secluded most of the day. Forte/Skills Mera has developed a strong, fit body after having trained in the Guild at a young age. Her chest and back muscles are especially powerful, leading off her tendency for flight. She can carry a whole person in her stomach and still be able to fly. Being a bat, Mera carries the power of echolocation, making it easy to locate things in very dark environments. This helps with her night raids that involve much looting and sometimes eating. Mera does not consider herself the best leader, but her skill in diplomacy are still higher than average, and a lot of the guild members look up to her regardless. Trivia * Mera used to be a feral-anthro character associated with the Feralverse. Gallery Purnameracomic9.png|Mera showing her ruthlessness when it comes to rival gangs. Category:Females